1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure having side frame members and suspension support members that are configured to absorb an input energy imparted during a collision.
2. Background Information
During a front end collision, a front end of a vehicle body will collapse in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In order to improve an energy absorption efficiency of a vehicle body frame during a front end collision, a conventionally known engine support structure is configured such that side frame members undergo axial collapse and suspension support members undergoes bending during a front end collision. For example, a vehicle body frame is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-290111 that includes such a conventional engine support structure.